The Adventures of Seras Victoria and I
by ultimatebishoujo21
Summary: I thought I had lost touch with her long ago. It appears I was mistaken.


It had been years since I had seen her, Seras Victoria

It had been years since I had seen her, Seras Victoria. I had missed her so much when she decided to become a police officer. She said she had always wanted to be one and who was I to deny her dream? It was hard letting her get on that plane to London. I really wanted her to stay. The last time I saw her was in high school. Boy, were we the inseparable duo. We even went so far as to call ourselves sisters because we were so close. I miss the good old days when our entire group of best friends, were together, Seras included. Of course everyone in our group had our own set of nicknames that we would use for each other. Two of mine included 'mermaid' and 'goddess.' Two of Seras's nicknames were 'hell kitty' and 'kitten.' After high school I attended a local university. There I met my boyfriend that I have now. I majored in medicine and studied various subjects, which I'll never forget, along the way. I became a medical interpreter after becoming a nurse and was on my way to becoming a full-fledged doctor of all specialties. All I had to do was take a gaggle of classes and graduate from the specialties school. I already took the classes and soon graduated having attained all the specialties, even hospital administration. When I finally landed a job it was for a series of top-notch hospitals. The day I was hired, I was so happy. I was finally a doctor of all specialties. My schedule was always changing. When I went home for the night, I got my mail from my mailbox and looked at a letter. The return address was very unfamiliar to me, but I decided to open it anyway. Ever since the last day of high school, Seras and I had been keeping in contact by exchanging snail mail and e-mails. For a while it seemed as if she stopped writing. Then I heard a rumor she had been murdered while on duty. I never believed that for a second. So I opened the mind-link we have shared ever since we were toddlers and found she was alive just like I said. After all we had been best friends since we were born same with our mothers and maternal grandmothers, creating a family tradition and everlasting bond between both our families that will continue for many more generations to come, even to the end of time. I opened the strange letter. My jaw dropped to the floor. I would recognize that handwriting anywhere. It was Seras. I was so happy, that tears of joy began to fall. I read the letter at least a thousand times, but I didn't care. I held her letter close to my heart very tightly as if it were she in person with me. I was so wrapped up in nostalgia I almost forgot to notice the fancy envelope that fell out of the original envelope. It looked as if it was an invitation to a special event. My hunches were right. It was an invitation to a masquerade ball in London, England. Then it hit me. If she sent me this invitation does this mean she will be at this event, which would be 9 months from now. I decided I was going to go. A few weeks after I received the letter from Seras, My boss made a foolish and careless mistake that caused the company to go bankrupt. Luckily, I had been saving since day one so I had my own separate account. I wrote back to her saying I would be attending the event, however, something has come up and I needed a place to stay since the apartment complex near a community college was gonna be torn down to make room for condos. Stupid landlord. Doesn't even know the company that he sold it too was going to con him out of every cent he had. I asked Seras if she knew of a place I could stay that was near her so I could get back on my feet. A day later I received a letter from Seras. She said she asked her boss if her sister could stay with her and she said yes. She then gave me the address of the place. The complex would be torn down in a few months, but I didn't want to stick around. So I told my boyfriend my situation and he said he was going to be performing on Broadway in London for several months and wanted to come with me. So a month later, I packed all the things I had and left my younger sister with 2 extra copies of our properties to take care of in my absence. I had faith in her since, after she graduated from high school a few years after I did, she graduated from a very prestigious university in business and had a prosperous job of her own and was becoming very successful. By the time the series of hospitals I was working for went into bankruptcy, I had become a famous doctor the entire world knew. When I finished packing I told my landlord to do what he wished and that my stuff was outside, which was true. He smiled and wished me luck. I nodded and thanked him. I drove next to my sister to the airport. My boyfriend and I already had our tickets so after we checked our belongings, we told my sister to take the car back home, and that if needed she could use it. I gave her my car key and we shared a hug as I told her that it is imperative that we to contact each other everyday through our family mind-link. I have separate mind-link frequency for my sister and a separate one for Seras. My boyfriend also shared a mental link with me that is a different frequency from my sister and Seras. As my boyfriend and I boarded the plane that afternoon, we knew we'd never be apart from each other for too long. When the plane arrived in London later that night, we each went to get our belongings from the baggage claim, we went to go and meet up with our arranged transportation and new living arrangements. He would be with the London theater company and I'd be where Seras was living now. Not even five minutes after my boyfriend and I went our separate paths, Seras was holding a sign that said my name I rushed over to her and gave her a big hug. Behind her was a man in a red suit with black hair, a red hat, and orange-yellow tinted glasses that barely hid red eyes and a woman with long blond hair, glasses and wearing a men's suit. Seras was wearing a policewoman outfit that looked cute as a button on her. She introduced the suit-wearing blond woman as her boss Sir Integra Hellsing and the red-suited man as Alucard, her master. I knew what that meant but I shrugged it off. Integra then said, "You must have had a long trip, Walter will get your belongings once we get outside. We walked outside, and I saw a black limo pull up with an old-looking man with a monocle and a ponytail. The man introduced himself as Walter. He looked like one of those butlers in the old movies. Walter then grabbed my stuff and put it in the trunk of the car while Seras sat in the middle of me and Alucard while Integra sat upfront with Walter. Seras began mentally telling me of how she got involved in the Hellsing Organization. Integra told me about the basics of what the Hellsing Organization does. Alucard, of course told me all about the line of work he and Seras do with vampires, ghouls, and FREAKS and what each of them are. Integra said, "You look familiar, aren't you that one doctor who specializes in everything in medicine?" I nodded my head. A head of an exclusive organization knew who I was? Oh well I shouldn't be surprised after all the facts I have heard about vampires actually existing was surprising enough. When we got to the Hellsing Mansion I was shocked at how such a castle could still be inhabited. Walter told me my belongings would go in my room, which would be the room across from Seras's room. Seras and I went to the dining hall to eat. Walter brought our dinner. Seras's food consisted of a bucket of ice and a packet of blood. She opened the packet and started drinking it. I noticed on the bag it had a number. I recognize the packet of blood because in high school and a little bit through college, I donated blood when they had the blood drive. For some reason I remembered the donation numbers of each time. And I looked on the bag and I recognized one of my donation numbers as being the one on the bag Seras was drinking from. I told her and she asked how I knew if whether or not it was mine. I explained to her I always remember the donation numbers of my blood. She asked what I thought that meant and I said I don't know. We then laughed for a while then we started to remember the old times with each other as we ate. As I finished my dinner and she finished her blood packet, we then got up from the table and started to go to my room to unpack the other half that was still packed because before dinner I had unpacked half of my belongings by myself somehow. I took out my ipod that I had in my carry on and docked it to my dock/speakers/charger I had unpacked and plugged it in to an outlet earlier. I set my ipod to shuffle and we started to unpack while listening to my music. Most of my songs were songs Seras and I remember and still loved. When the song, 'I wanna be like other girls came on,' from Mulan 2, we started to sing along and in the middle of the song we heard a knock on the door. I paused the song, answered the door and there was Alucard and Integra saying Seras and Alucard had a mission. Seras refused saying she had a guest and it would be very impolite to leave a guest all alone. They both blinked in surprise. Integra was surprised because nobody had ever politely declined a mission with a good reason before. As for Alucard, he was surprised his fledgling was being polite at all. Seras even insisted 'Master' would be enough for the both of them. Integra gave up and only sent her servant, knowing an argument with Seras like this would not be pretty. While Alucard was gone and Integra went to smoke a cigar, Seras closed the door behind her and told me she was a vampire, how Alucard turned her, and what her job is; to kill rogue vampires. An hour before sunrise, everything was unpacked. Seras even told me she had to sleep in a coffin during the day. I understood completely and told her no matter what she is I would always be there for her when everyone else is gone. Tears started to well up in both of our eyes as we shared a tearful hug 'good bye for now, see you later.' As I saw her walk to her room and go to sleep, I had and idea to have a sleepover today. We planned everything out, of course, unbeknownst to the Hellsing Organization. What I didn't tell Seras is that I caught a glimpse of her master's thoughts and I could tell he was totally into her. I smirked evilly. She asked why I smirked and I told her the Hellsing Organization had no idea of the havoc we would wreak at the sleepover. Seras understood me perfectly and we did our evil inner laughs like we used to as we went to sleep. 8 hours later, it was the afternoon and I decided to contact my boyfriend, my younger sister, and my friends as well as my parents. I told them I was fine, and I made it to my friend Seras's safely. After I contacted everyone, I felt a sharp, burning pain in my lower back. It started to hurt for a while, but by the time the sun began to set, the pain was gone. The sleepover would be in my room, which when I first saw it was royalty's bedroom. I was about to tell Seras my plan for the beginning of our havoc when Alucard comes out of nowhere and yanks Seras for a mission. An hour later, she comes back ready to relive our glory days. Making sure no one's around and our private mind-link ready, she tells me she is in love with her master Alucard. I tell her I know exactly what to do but first the start of havoc. We giggle evilly and initiate the first of our many plans, none of which not even the 'Great Vampire Alucard' knows or will ever know about.

--5 weeks later--Integra was getting complaints left and right not knowing the reason why. She felt like shooting something now. She called in her two resident vampires as well as me, the new Hellsing Organization's new head doctor because due to a prank Seras and me pulled, the old head doctor died of a heart attack for no reason. Some people just don't know how to have fun like Seras and I do. Ever since I arrived, I have been in contact with my other loved ones everyday at least 2 times. As for how much money I have now, ever since Sir Integra hired me to be in her organization as head doctor, I have been secretly transferring half of my paycheck to my savings account which I have had since I became a doctor for those hospitals. The other half becomes investment for my stock portfolio and leisure money for me to spend as I wish. A month after I moved in with Seras, my boyfriend calls me and says there is an emergency in the theater. I excuse myself from Integra's office and when I get to the theater, the director is in a panic. For tonight's performance of The Little Mermaid on Broadway, the female lead has quit due to an unknown reason, and there was no understudy so I come up with an idea. I suggest to the director that since I know the musical as well as my boyfriend, who is the male lead of Prince Eric, why don't I take her place. The director considers my idea before saying, "We'll give you a trial run tonight. If you do well tonight, you have the job. If not, oh well, at least we tried." I went back to the Hellsing Organization and told Integra in secret what I would be doing tonight. She understood and she told Seras what I told her and they both understood. Nobody else but us girls would know. Two hours later, Sir Integra received a call from the Queen of England saying the Helling Organization had to attend tonight's performance at the same place where my boyfriend works, at the London Theatre. And to not worry about tickets they were already ready to be picked up at the Theatre Will Call Office. Integra then summoned Walter to tell everyone they had to attend the performance at the theatre. At 7pm the organization, with the exception of me left dressed in nice clothes to go to the theatre to pick up their tickets and watch the show. As the other performers got ready backstage, my boyfriend and I prepared for another performance just like when we were in college. I can't believe I'm going to sing like I did in college for shows and plays and musicals. I thought me as a 24 year old doctor I wouldn't have to do it again, but oh well I am doing it. I get into my female lead Ariel costume as I relax and remember my lines and cues and had hair and makeup done for the performance. The curtain goes up as I look from backstage at the audience and I see the entire Hellsing Organization dressed all nice, even Seras is here. I get into my position and character. Although with the love I have with my boyfriend we don't need to pretend to be in love. When it was my character's first song, I took a deep breath and sang the words like I had done before when my boyfriend and me started dating and the musical had first come out on Broadway and we bought the cast recording CD. When the time came for 'Poor Unfortunate Souls' I thought I heard a foreign voice murmuring what I assumed was an incantation because it could have been Ursula, the villain character singing it and as I continued on with the cast and crew all received standing ovations and flowers were thrown at us. Afterwards as we were exiting the stage after the audience left, my boyfriend started to feel dizzy and pain so we took a taxi to the Hellsing Mansion and I sneaked us into my room without being caught. I heaved him onto my bed to rest and we fell asleep together. Luckily when we got to my room and went to sleep, everyone else was sleeping already. By the time we woke up, it was morning and my boyfriend was definitely starting to feel better. Since nobody was awake, we decided to go outside for a walk. The first steps outside we took felt awful. It felt like millions of swords were stabbing us all over and the pain we felt was horrible. We walked back inside as a reflex and it felt much better. Thinking it was probably a weird virus that required bed rest to heal from, I led us both 2 my room where we fell asleep again. By the time it was almost sunset, we woke up feeling better than when we first woke up. I decided to run blood sample tests on my boyfriend and I while waiting for Seras and Alucard to wake up. Our blood samples had very similar qualities. I wonder what that meant. While my boyfriend decided to get dressed, I decided to further examine our blood samples. It turned out we both have some sort of antigen and a certain chemical or bacteria in our blood that affects our body. After I cleaned up my examination of our blood samples, I decided to take a shower. After my shower, I brushed out my hair and got dressed. I soon heard a knock at the door. It was Seras. She asked if I could talk with her about something. I agreed. She then told me of what happened once when she was walking down the hallway and saw Integra's door slightly open. There she saw her master with Sir Integra talking outside in the balcony and she felt as if her master loved Integra more than her. I immediately decided it was time to put one of my plans into action. I told her about my plan to go on a girl's night and wear some "noticeable'' clothes clubbing and start dancing and flirting with other guys to make her Alucard jealous. When I was done explaining my plan, I told Seras the kind of outfit to wear. She had an outfit that would be very appropriate for the occasion I know because on one of her days off we went shopping. Seras loved my plan and we started to put my plan into action tomorrow, which was Thursday, a.k.a ladies night in the local clubs and bars. It would be also after my performance ended. I already explained my plan to my boyfriend and he was okay with it. I would be performing with my boyfriend on Broadway in London every night and I was getting paid for it. It was wonderful. While Seras had missions, I was performing with my boyfriend and I was okay with it. Tomorrow night, Seras and I took showers and got cleaned up and did our hair. After that we put on our makeup we put on our special outfits. Then we put on long, black trench coats and hats to conceal our looks. We went into Integra's office and told her we were going to be going out for a while but we will definitely be back by before sunrise. She said okay and to be careful. Alucard phased in her office an hour after we left asking where Seras was. Integra told him that Seras was with me and he bolted to go look for us. I know because I set up a bug in Integra's office to spy on Integra and whoever is dumb enough to get caught doing stuff. At the club, the bouncer let us through and we took off our hats and coats and stepped onto the dance floor. Seras and I were having so much fun flirting and dancing that we did not notice Alucard until Seras accidentally bumped into him not knowing he was there. She thought he was a random guy and started dancing and flirting with him for a song, then moved on to the next guy. Alucard was starting to get displeased when he saw the random girl that was dancing with him before was "HIS police girl"


End file.
